Full Moon
by Dark Mage Girl Xion
Summary: This is the sequel to New Moon, my first fanfiction. New faces arrive on the scene, but how are they conected to Hazuki? Once again, this is a crossover with Moon Phase. I don't own anything but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**I am finally able to post my continuation of ****New Moon****! Yay! I hope all who and more people enjoy it as much as the first one.**

**Full Moon**

**Prologue**

"I finally found you, Luna." A quiet voice whispers into the night.

A small girl with bubble gum pink hair moves swiftly into the forest, hiding in the shade of the trees.

As the tiny girl explores the island, another girl feels her presence.

"Who could that be?" The second girl wonders out loud as the first finds a place to hide until it is safe for her to come out.

The sun rises, and the night fades away.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you get the chance, no flames, but critic is okay. Thank you for reading and if you haven't read my first story, please do so this one will make more sense to you.**


	2. Strange Feeling

**I know I update a lot, but I don't know when my computer could decide to be evil again, and I don't want to have to end this story in as much of a haste so please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Strange Feeling**

"Earth to Hazuki! Are you in there?" A small, soft blue haired boy asks a short long purple haired girl.

"W-what?" The girl, Hazuki, asks, coming out of her trance.

"You were zoning out again. What's up with you today? You've been really out of it all day. You paid even less attention in class than usual." The boy, Syrus, replies.

"I don't know. But someone's here, I just know it." She sighs, annoyed by the nagging feeling of someone of her kind on the island of the Duel Academy. What is she is probably what you are asking yourself. She is a vampire.

"There are lots of people on the island, Haz. Take your pick." Syrus replies sarcastically.

"Hey you two love birds, what are you up to?" A tall, long teal haired duelist asks the two, making them both blush, Syrus slightly more than Hazuki.

"H-hey, Zane, don't say that so loud!" Hazuki exclaims, her cheeks puffing out in anger.

"Hello, big brother." Syrus greats more kindly.

So how long have you guys been going out together exactly? I'd say it's almost been six months, right? You have something special planned, Sy?" Zane asks, teasing his little brother.

"H-hey, she's right there. If I was, I wouldn't say it in front of her."

"_Sy, I sense another vampire on the island. But I don't know if they're a friend or not." _ Hazuki thinks, connecting her thoughts to Syrus'. Syrus is a Vampire's Lover, and he and Hazuki are connected by a stronger bond than anyone knows.

"Really?" He asks out loud, forgetting to think his reply.

"Really what?" The older boy asks.

"Um, n-nothing." He lies, but Zane sees right through it.

"I must have walked in on something. I'll talk to you two later." He waves as he leaves.

"_Yes really. And that was real smooth." _She teases.

"_Hey, it's not my fault. You should have waited to tell me something that important."_ He replies, defending himself.

FMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFM

Far away from the red dorms where Syrus and Hazuki, a younger girl peaks out of the shadows to see if the sun will set soon. She can't come out in the sunlight because she is a vampire, but not a Daywalker like Hazuki.

"Please set soon, sun. I want to reveal myself to Luna. She is probably scared enough, so I've paid her back enough for abandoning me." The girl whispers to herself.

**Who is the mysterious girl? Find out in the next chapter of ****Full Moon****. **

**Thank you for reading and please review. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Revealing the Mystery Girl

**Chapter 2 already. I will try to post at least one chapter a day from nowon, but no guarentees. Enjoy!**

**Revealing the Mystery Person**

As the sun sets and theisland is plunged into darkness except for the almost full moon, a small quiet girl makes her way to the red dorms. She is determined to reveal herself to the one she calls Luna. But who could that be?

She follows her senses, which lead her to one of the rooms on the top flors (are there even floors?) of the building. She knocks on the door.

A boy with brown hair with a splash of orange on the top answers the knock.

"Um, who are you?" He asks, looking confusedly down at the little girl.

"I'm looking for Luna." She states without actually answering his question. "I know she's in here, so don't try to lie to me."

"I don't know a 'Luna', but..." He trails off, not sure what to say since he's telling the truth as far as he knows.

Hearing the farmiliar name, Hazuki freezes inside the room, fear apparent on her face.

"Jaden, who is at the door?" She asks, her voice giving away her fear.

"Some girl with really bright pink hair. She's looking for someone named Luna." He replies, giving her all the information he has recived from her thus far.

"Arte?" She questions, getting up and going to the door.

"Luna." She replies, finally able to see the older girl.

"Arte, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Hazuki asks in awe of the younger girl.

"I was looking for you ever since you disappeared. You abandoned me, just like father. And Im going to make you pay for that dearly." She states coldly.

"I left you so I wouldn't hurt you. You know I care about you, you're my little sister!" Hazuki exclaims, Syrus giving her a sideways glance.

_"You never told me you have a sister." _He thinks.

_"Not now, Syrus. She can be very dangerous if she gets too mad, so I_ _have to deal with that_ _fisrt." _She replies, and then changes her attention back to Arte.

"So you found a new slave." Arte says, having understood that she and Syrus had just had a short conversation through their thoughts, though she didn't know what they were saying.

Jaden looks plain confused.

"Jay, why don't you go get some more drinks?" Sy suggests, knowing he would ask lots of questions if he heard any more.

"Um, okay." He agrees and then leaves.

"He's the new Vampire's Lover." Hazuki admits.

"Now I am really going to get my revenge. You promised Kouhei that he was the only one whom you would ever love!"

**Finally, the revealing of the mystery girl! What will her revenge be? Please review, I appreciate them a lot!**


	4. Revenge

**Hello again, and welcome to the next chapter of ****Full Moon****. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Chapter 3: Revenge**

It is early the next morning and Syrus is lying awake, bothered by the previous night's events.

"_Hazuki, you up?"_ The boy asks through his mind, hoping he can talk to her more now than he could last night.

"_What's up, Sy?" _ She replies, sounding a bit groggy even in his mind.

"_I have a few questions about Arte. For example, why did she keep calling you Luna? I thought your name was Hazuki." _ He asks the biggest question in his head.

"_Luna no longer exists. She just doesn't except that." _Hazuki answers nonchalantly.

"_Who was Luna then?" _Syrus asks, even more confused than before.

"_She was the other side of me. She lived in my necklace, but Kouhei destroyed it. My father tried to control me with her, but he failed because of Kouhei." _She explains, not sounding happy to have to think about that.

"_Your father? You never mentioned any of this before…" _He trails off.

"_I didn't get along with him, okay? He was mean and manipulative and tried to kill the people important to me. I just wish I didn't have to still worry about him now…" _ She also trails off, realizing she had just admitted to putting all her friends in danger just by being around.

"_So he's still around then. Maybe the two of you could make up and get along someday?"_ He asks more than suggests and that make Hazuki mad.

"_He's a vampire, Syrus, just like me, and he has no intention of changing and neither do I."_

FMFMFMFMFMFMFMFM

Hours later when the sun has set, Hazuki and Syrus are taking a walk in the woods. He felt bad about upsetting her and really wanted to make it up to her some how, so he thought this would be the best way.

FMFMFMFMFMFMFMFM

On The opposite side of the island, another girl and boy are together, but who could it be?

"I promised Luna I'd get my revenge, and I think this is the perfect way to do it. Isn't that right, slave?" Artemis, also known as Arte, says to a tall, dark teal haired teen, who emotionlessly replies.

"Yes. She should never have abandoned you after she told you she never would."

Poor Zane seems to be under the control of Arte, but what will she do for her revenge on her older sister?

FMFMFMFMFMFMFMFM

A rustle is heard in the bushes along the path Syrus and Hazuki are on.

"W-what is that?" Syrus stutters in apparent fear.

Hazuki had mentioned that Arte wasn't someone you should mess with, but because of that, Syrus has been a total wreck. "It's nothing, Sy, just a squirrel or something."

"I guess I'm a pretty big squirrel, huh, slave?" Arte whispers coming out of the bushes…

… with Zane behind her, looking blank.

"B-big brother?" Syrus stammers, wondering what has come over his brother.

"He's my slave now. This is my revenge, Luna. You abandoned me, and left me all alone, so I took away one of your friends, since I can't have him." She explains, pointing at Syrus.

"How could you do this, Arte? I left you so I wouldn't hurt you. I knew I could be dangerous with all that pain, and I didn't want to kill my only really family and friend I had left." Hazuki cries, regretting that this is all her fault for not explaining her actions better to Arte.

"Woah, Hazuki, calm down, it was just a trick. She didn't really do anything to me." Zane says, looking concerned for his friend and his brother's girlfriend.

"You're not really her slave?" Hazuki asks, relieved but angry. "Arte." She says in a calm voice, walking over to the younger girl.

When she is standing across from her, she hits the smaller girl across the face. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" She yells at the small girl, now with her hand on he cheek.

"You hit me, Luna. Why did you do that?" She questions, her hand falling to her side. It seems she wasn't really hurt all that badly. (I just couldn't let a little girl actually get hurt.)

"Because you scared me into thinking you had turned my friend into your slave. I can't forgive you for that." Hazuki says before running off into the night.

**Yay, one more chapter done, and sadly on more to go. I didn't really have too many ideas for this story, and I have a new one in mind which I'll post the title in the next and last chapter.**

**Please review, I appreciate all the ones I have received and am happy that people are reading and enjoying my story.**


	5. Explanation And Forgiveness

**Ah, the final chapter of ****Full Moon ****already. This one was a lot shorter, but I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 4: Explanations and Forgiveness **

Syrus stares off after Hazuki, and is about to follow her, but he decides he wants answers first.

"Zane, why did you help Arte with this? You had to have known it would hurt Hazuki if she was calling it revenge." Syrus asks of his older brother, turning to look at him with confusion in his eyes.

"She told me that Hazuki abandoned her, leaving her all alone, with no friends of family. She told me all their friends had passed away. Not that I exactly understand everything, but she abandoned a helpless little girl to fend for herself in the world and according to Arte, she never looked back or tried to find her after getting over her grief." Zane explains, coldness in his voice. Seeing something happen similar to what he did to Syrus, in the sense that he left him alone, happen is making him realize how cruel he was to Sy.

"She'd be fine on her own if she's anything like Hazuki." Syrus mutters to himself before leaving to find her.

"_Where are you, Haz?" _He asks her through his mind, hoping she may respond.

But being her, his words were met with silence. 'Dang it, where could she be?' He asks himself.

He decides the beach is his best bet, so he heads there, looking left and right the whole way. Then, he spots her on the beach, sitting by the water.

"Hazuki!" He calls, running to her side.

"Just leave me alone, Syrus. I don't want to talk to you or anyone else." She replies, not turning in his direction.

"Haz, Zane just… he doesn't understand. As he sees it, you left an eight-or-so year old girl to fend for herself in the world. He doesn't know she's a vam-mph!" He tries to say as he is suddenly muffled.

"Don't say it out loud. Jeez, Syrus." Hazuki sighs, uncovering his mouth. "And I really don't care why Zane pretended to be like that. She knew it would hurt me, but she did it anyways. Do you understand what it would have meant if she had really done that to him?" She asks, being met with silence.

"You wouldn't be able to really talk to him anymore. He wouldn't only not care about you, but he wouldn't know who you are." She states, and Syrus shivers.

"I-I do know that, but still, she didn't actually kiss him, she just convinced him to pretend. And you have to understand to some point that she missed you." He says. Zane wasn't the only one of the two who made the resemblance.

"Really? And how do you know that?" Hazuki asks in a disbelieving tone.

"Because I was sad when my brother had as well as abandoned me. I didn't think he cared at all, but now I know he does." Syrus explains, looking straight into her eyes.

"But I did it to protect her. I was too sad, and angry, and I didn't want to do anything to her that I would regret. I have killed a vampire before. That doesn't go away, and neither does the knowledge of how to do it. I didn't want to accidentally do anything that would hurt her." Hazuki explains, trying to get him to understand.

Syrus hesitantly hugs her, not knowing what else he can do or say.

"I think I should go apologize to her…" She admits, and she and Syrus leave the beach holding hands.

FMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFM

After about an hour, the two found their siblings and Hazuki hastily apologized and Arte did to, because she understands what she did was wrong.

The next night, Arte left on a boat back to Domino, being too young to attend Duel Academy. She promised to come back when she was old enough to.

The years will be filled with whatever life throws at them, but they are all willing to face whatever they have to.

**Please let me know what you think of the end in a review. I enjoyed writing this so much and I hope everyone enjoys reading it too. I have started a new story, ****Mama Mia Meets GX****, and if you get a chance, please read it. Thank you everyone!**


End file.
